zylimyoutubeofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Teaching Troubles
Teaching Troubles is a comedy video series created under The City Team. It features ZY Lim and Dak Tv (Theshyan Tube). Quick Info * Full Name: Teaching Troubles * Start Date: 18 June 2016 * End Date: 26 June 2017/Further Notice * YouTubers: ZY Lim TV, Dak Tv * Video Type: Normal video * Genre: Humour Information Teaching Troubles was created as an epilogue to the "Crash!" series and an early celebration of the one year anniversary of The City Team. It currently features 3 seasons, with each season having on average 2 videos. Before The Series After The City Team stopped taking videos for quite a while, ZY had decided to create a new series to be named "Trouble In School". The original plot was that there was a new teacher in school, and nobody liked the way he taught students. However, this was later changed as there were only 2 people filming the show, which is the one that you see in the video today. Season 1 (Part 1) ZY plays the role of "Ah Boy". Theshyan plays the role of "Dad" and "Davet Ang". Episode 1 Ah Boy brings home his Mid-Year examination results. His father gets extremely furious as the results was "Band 10" and gets even more angry when Ah Boy mistakes him for saying "Ben 10", causing him to hire a tutor. During the first tuition lesson, Ah Boy shows Mr Ang his results. Mr Ang said that it was "Lousy", causing Ah Boy to rage for a second. Mr Ang gave Ah Boy a piece of chocolate, but Ah Boy claims that the chocolate is expired, giving him a bad stomachache, and runs off to the toilet. In reality, it was just an excuse for Ah Boy to eat his "25 billion hour" lollipop. He comes out of the toilet with his lollipop and Mr Ang obviously saw it. After a few moments of "debating", Mr Ang lets Ah Boy eat his lollipop and continue with the lesson. Towards the end of the episode, Ah Boy receives his End-of-Year examination results and is very happy. He is still eating his "25 billion hour" lollipop and Mr Ang finds it slightly funny. Ah Boy shows the results to Mr Ang and says that he would be going to "Class O O", the best class, next year. Mr Ang gets shocked, mistaking it for "Class Uh-Oh". Ah Boy "rages" and tells Mr Ang that he is wrong. Mr Ang understands and Ah Boy whispers to the screen that he has had enough. The next day, Ah Boy finds Mr Ang and tells him that he has too much. They break into a "fight" and it abruptly ends with Mr Ang saying "Bye" suddenly in the middle of the fight. Continuing the Series The video became one of ZY's most viewed videos in August and most of ZY's and Theshyan's friends knew about it now and they complimented ZY and Theshyan. ZY decided to continue the series the next month and planned for it to have 25 videos. Season 1 (Part 2) Episode 2 In this episode, Mr Ang claims that he made a new language. Ah Boy does not understand what Mr Ang is doing, drawing random circles and crosses. Ah Boy asks Mr Ang to write his own name, but gets stuck with random circles and crosses. He decides to make fun of Mr Ang by saying that was just rubbish language. Mr Ang rages and the scene cuts. Later on, Ah Boy asks Mr Ang why he is not teaching. Mr Ang says that he thought Ah Boy was Primary 2. Ah Boy tells Mr Ang that he is Primary 6. Mr Ang just responds with "I know..." and Ah Boy claims that his crazy language confused him, but again, makes fun of the name. Mr Ang rages and once again, the scene cuts. After the lesson, Ah Boy asks what the homework is. Mr Ang told him that it was just the worksheet that was on the table. Ah Boy purposely acts like he did not hear properly and asks "Huh? Just do it?" Mr Ang repeats what he just said and this time, Ah Boy shouts "The Work Split?!?!" Mr Ang starts to say "Oh my" and a random word after it and Ah Boy states what he thinks about it. Mr Ang finally fainted and Ah Boy continues to act blur. The next day, Mr Ang asks whether Ah Boy did his homework. Ah Boy answers that he did not do so, as he "did not know what the homework was". Mr Ang says, "Just do it!" and Ah Boy says, "Hello ShiaLaBeouf!", causing Mr Ang to faint for the second time in the episode. When Mr Ang woke up, he asked Ah Boy whether he knew what SARS was. Ah Boy nods his head. Mr Ang then asks Ah Boy whether he knew what it stood for. Ah Boy simply replied, "Scary Ant Ruling Seas"… which made Mr Ang faint for the third time in the episode. The following day, after Mr Ang received a report from the tuition centre to stop teaching all students due to SARS, Mr Ang told Ah Boy so. Ah Boy cheered but stopped when Mr Ang continued speaking. Mr Ang decided to prank Ah Boy and said that due to SARS, there would be more tuition. Ah Boy fainted and Mr Ang chuckled. Episode 3 On Day 1 of the week, Mr Ang passes Ah Boy a piece of paper which is his homework. Ah Boy exclaims that it would be too hard for him to do. Mr Ang tells him that it was just five digit multiplication. Ah Boy then says that it was only one question and starts jumping around… and crashes into the chair. The next day, Ah Boy passes Mr Ang the homework. Mr Ang said that it was correct and Ah Boy asks Mr Ang to give him more homework, and that he was dying of boredom. Mr Ang smiles and says that the homework would be 100 pages, and each page would have 100 questions. Ah Boy fainted. The following day, Mr Ang asks whether the homework was completed. Ah Boy says, "Of course not. There's a billion questions." and Mr Ang asks whether he was living of boredom now. Ah Boy gets confused and Mr Ang chuckles and they "fight". On Day 4, at the start of the lesson, Mr Ang was staring at something. Ah Boy asks what he is looking at and Mr Ang lies that he was not looking at anything. Ah Boy could tell that Mr Ang was lying and told him to tell the truth. Mr Ang reveals that he was looking at the homework. Ah Boy complains and Mr Ang does not say anything. On the last day, Ah Boy says three jokes, making fun of Mr Ang, and Mr Ang rages but secretly laughs. Then, they "fight" and "crash". Episode 4 In this episode, Ah Boy receives a call from Mr Ang's brother saying that Mr Ang was in hospital. Ah Boy rushes to the hospital only to find Mr Ang revealing that it was just a prank. Continuing the Series (Part 2) ZY changed the plans from 25 episodes to 25 seasons. Season 2 was going to be a series of episodes making it a movie, but it is what you see today. Season 2: The Movie Ah Boy jumps into the scene and Mr Ang tells him to start his work. 1 hour later, Ah Boy announces that he is done with his work and Mr Ang takes a look at it. He is satisfied and tells Ah Boy to go for a break while he gets a cup of coffee. Mr Ang returns to find that the worksheet is gone. He starts to panic and Ah Boy returns from his break. Mr Ang tells him about the missing worksheet and Ah Boy claims that John had taken the worksheet. They leave to look for John in the other class and the scene cuts. The next day, Mr Ang says that John had transferred school and they could not find the worksheet. Ah Boy agrees and claims that the culprit comes after school. Mr Ang agrees and they leave the class. During breaktime, Ah Boy sneaks into the class to claim his worksheet. After breaktime, Mr Ang comes back to exclaim that the worksheet is gone again. Ah Boy comes into the scene and acts like he is shocked and coughs. Mr Ang says to put another lure. Ah Boy sneaks into the class and takes the fake worksheet away. After a while, Mr Ang goes back to complain that it is gone again and is still unaware that Ah Boy has taken the worksheets or that he sneaks into class during breaktimes. Ah Boy acts like he is very annoyed and breaks into a coughing fit. Mr Ang puts another fake worksheet there and leaves. Mr Ang decides to keep watch on the class and Ah Boy was unaware of that. He sneaked into the class in a hurry and was caught by Mr Ang. Mr Ang was greatly shocked and asked how it is possible that Ah Boy was the "thief". Ah Boy tries to run away, saying that he would tell him why the next day. The next day, Ah Boy explains to Mr Ang what had happened. Mr Ang somehow understands and they leave the class for break. The scene cuts and shows a short clip, known as 'Punishment from Mr Ang'. Behind the Scenes: Season 2 There was actually supposed to be one more actor: John. He would have played the role of 'John' from the other class but ZY would still act as the culprit. Why one more actor, then? ZY thought that it would be more exciting and one more actor meant someone to help as the cameraman – he would not appear in all the scenes anyway. The original plot was that John stole the worksheets as he was jealous of Ah Boy's good results and wanted to prevent him from revising. Later on, it became that Ah Boy wanted to keep his worksheets to prevent his parents from seeing them as he was doing slightly lower than his parents' expectations. In the final product, it became that Ah Boy did not want Mr Ang to see his weak areas and create more worksheets as he hated doing worksheets under those topics he were weak in. The Making of the Videos Each video took very long to make, mostly ranging around thirty minutes to two hours. There were paper scripts in Season 1 and Season 2. In Season 3, there were no scripts. This page was last updated on 5 September 2017.